sonicisgodfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic.exe (Exe for short or "X" by the Cult) is the main character of the Creepypasta of the same name and it's sequel and the overall main antagonist of the series. Sonic.exe is a supernatural entity from another dimension that greatly resembles Sonic the Hedgehog in many aspects, but is in fact greatly evil and powerful beyond scientific standard. He desires to cross over into the human world and make all of humanity his slaves for eternity. Sonic.exe was created by Sir JC the Hyena, who holds Exe in high regard, calling him "his masterpiece". History *The Birth of Evil: In mid-2011, the creature that would soon become Sonic.exe was born within the void between dimensions. It is unclear how he came to be, but according to Sir JC (the creator), the creature was born within a cataclysm brought on by multiple forms of primordial energy accidentally ramming into each other all at once after said energy was trying to assemble itself in a creative manner. These "ingredients" created a sentient mass of Dark Matter, a creature purely made of primordial energy. After Exe was born, he explored the recesses of subspace, floating in the darkness as a giant blob of pure dark energy with two red eyes. Suddenly Exe discovered a dimensional window that revealed planet Earth and all that it contains. It is here that Exe learned about humans and Sonic the Hedgehog, and right then and there he was utterly fascinated by both, mostly by Sonic, who he was smitten with. Exe then copied Sonic's very image and formed a suitable body that would house all his energy, a body that all in the universe would remember. After he created his body, his eyes experienced great pain and started to bleed, a distinguishable birth mark. Exe was seemingly unshaken by the pain his eyes made, and instead laughed, his very first laughter echoing through the void; a testimonial example that Exe was born as something that can be considred pure evil. Exe decided that all the living creatures on Earth (namely the humans) were meant to be under his control, that he was born to have all of humanity to himself and himself only until the very end of time. He realized that in order to have his slaves he needed to have a place to keep them all in, a world where they (in his view) would live forever in harmony with him as their king, a world where he was a god. This is how he discovered his true power: Exe can manipulate reality in any way he desires. With his reality-warping powers he was able to create his own dimension in a matter of hours. The way he layouted his world was by making "rooms" in his world, several them based off of the levels in the Sonic the Hedgehog video games (Example being Hill Act 1 being based off of Green Hill Zone from the first Sonic game), albeit in his own sinister style. After creating the basis for his world, Exe grew more egomaniacal about his powers, viewing his creativity as superior beyond all else. He was really eager to have humanity under his command, hoping to show them all how "wonderful" his newly-built home looked. Unfortunately Exe learned that he did not truly exist in the other universe and thus was not able to access into the human world very easily. He was, however, able to channel some of his powers into it to find ultimate access into it. *Prior to the First Pasta: Exe used his powers to find a way into the human world, and found a suitable alternative through an unknown computer programmer. This programmer was highly skilled at what he did, in fact according to Sir JC, his skills were said to be near U.S. government levels, and Exe believed him to be his ticket to glory. With his powers, Exe "influenced" the programmer to create a computer game that would serve as a temporary doorway between the human world and Exe's. The final tool required to make such an object is a sample of Exe's own essence, so he could have full control over the system of the game within. Exe sent out a piece of his dark power to the human world, which arrived into the game in a manner similar to that of a meteorite. The newly made game disk survived the resulting explosion brought on by the shard of power, but the programmer was nowhere to be found, and thus presumed dead. The piece of Exe's power, according to Sir JC, is said to have made a huge X-shaped crater when it landed. The Cult of X, some time after it was founded, believed Exe came into the world in a "falling star". Exe began his human collecting when the disk started getting handed down person to person, every time a human inserted the disk and downloaded the "Game", Exe gained full access into that person's computer and in turn total control over it as well. As the person plays the game, Exe uses his reality-altering powers to show that person what's in the game, (or more rather, what's in his world due to the game being a gateway into it). Once the game is finished Exe could channel more of his powers into the human world to spy on the human who played it (such as sending a Sonic plush as a spy or creating horrific illusions), until the time to steal their soul came. According to Sir JC, the reason Exe has to steal a person's soul so quickly is because Exe doesn't exist in the human world, and thereby can't be in it for too long. If Exe takes too long with stealing someone's soul, the reality within the human world will force him back into his world and even destroy his body (though JC stated that even though Exe's body gets destroyed, the dark matter inside it always survives), and thus Exe has to wait an hour to head back into the human world. The first time Exe captured a human was rather hasty; when he obtained their soul he did it very poorly, resulting in the mouth, throat and chest getting quite mutilated, yet the body was still alive due to the loss of the soul causing merely a Persistent Vegetative State. As time went on Exe's captures became more and more careful and elaborate to where Exe simply used his powers to pull the soul out rather than just using his hands, leaving the body unharmed yet still in a Persistent Vegetative State. Each time Exe stole the soul, he always carved a number into the chest of the victim to keep track of each of his victims in order. As the attacks continue over the few years, news starts to come in about them and the police begin to classify the case as "the Sonic.exe Murders" (it's controversial to call them murders due to the bodies of the victims still living and Exe disliking death), based on the evidence that the downloaded game called "Sonic.exe" remains inside each computer but is unplayable. Exe was amused at how the police coined the name "Sonic.exe" and thus decided to call himself that. *The Cult of "X": At some time around the "murders", a secret religious group that called itself the "Cult of X" was founded. The Cult is fanatically loyal to "X" and view him as a god and a holy savior. They believe that he is to bring all of humanity out of the horrors of the real world and into a paradise under his rule, though it's hard to tell if ALL the members actually believe such a maniacal idea or if they have different motives in serving Exe. The Cult plays a huge role in Exe's campaign, being the very group that gets the game into the hands of a potential victim. Right after a person's soul gets captured, the Cult retrieves the game disk and has it ending up at a new place for it to be found (such as eBay, the Black Market or even basic mail), and thus the cycle starts over. As a safety precaution, the Cult has also had the game disk copied in case anything happened to the original one. The Cult recently has been attempting to find newer ways to have Exe gain full access into the human world, but so far they haven't found a way yet. The First Story of Sonic.exe: After 29 captures, Exe's disk then fell into the hands of a boy named Kyle in 2012. Exe managed to snag Kyle's soul very easily despite Kyle's efforts to stop him. In a last ditch effort to put an end to Exe's game, Kyle sent the disk to his friend Tom, believing the destruction of the disk would mean the destruction of Exe himself (this proved to be false in the sequel). Kyle warned Tom in note to not play the game, but Tom dismissed Kyle's warning and played the game anyway, falling right into Exe's trap. Exe did his usual spin on Tom, but the monster found particular interest in Tom as well. Tom had a persistent curiousity and an obsessed desire to help others, and Exe found these traits of Tom's to be astoundingly entertaining. Exe tormented Tom by using the two traits against the boy, up until Tom was driven to suicide in attempt to escape Exe, however Exe still obtained Tom's soul and made him another slave. *The Seven Guardians of Exe: Either prior to Exe's capturing of Tom or after, Exe decided to create seven "Guardians" to both maintain order in Exe's world and help capture more souls in the human world. These seven creatures all greatly resemble Exe in some manner, except were created through the combination of Exe's dark matter with human emotions (examples Gekido is Rage and Kofuku is Happiness), and each one has a different personality according to the emotions that made them and a different style on how to lure humans into Exe's world. Round 2 Throughout the entire murder case, each murder has been investigated by Detective Derek Green and his sister, Chelsea. After Chelsea got captured by Exe, Derek was dropped out of the case for unknown reasons, but that didn't stop him from pursuing his sister's captor. As he secretly investigated each murder that Exe commits, Derek slowly becomes more and more paranoid to the point where he believes everyone is working for the Cult. Through a mysterious contact named "Cole", Derek discovered that the Cult was behind the conspiracy and that Chelsea was trapped in Exe's world. Eventually Derek got captured by the Cult and confronted one of the Cult Leaders, Shannon Goldman. Derek believed that by destroying the disk (which he did), that would once and for all stop Exe from tormenting humanity, but Shannon proved his efforts pointless and revealed that the Cult made multiple copies of the game disk in case anything happened to one of them. Shannon then summoned Exe who then proceeded to steal Derek's soul. 3 weeks later after Exe stole Derek's soul, Derek's boss, Bob Richardson recieved a message from Cole who filled him in on what happened. To this day, the cult of X has been passing down the game disk person to person continuously and Exe has been collecting more and more slaves. Physical Description Sonic.exe looks exactly like his idol, Sonic the Hedgehog, except there are several noticeable differences to his appearance. Exe's fur and quills are a darker blue and less smooth and more unkept, his skin a sickly pale color, with a black color fading into his forearms, hands, forelegs and feet, symbolizing Exe's dark matter in a way. His claws are sharp and pitch black (though sometimes they're also a bright purple). Exe's mouth is often unnaturally wide when he smiles and it's always fanged and yellow (Sir JC explained that the yellow on his teeth is not a result of tooth decay but one of the few side effects when his body was first made.), and his eyes are pitch black, with two glowing red dots as irises with very tiny pupils. For some reason Exe seems to always produce blood under his eyes even when he's not actually crying, though this is a major birthmark (when he was born, Exe's eyes hurt greatly). When Exe isn't crying blood, one can see a faint but noticeable rash under his eyes from crying so much blood. Exe actually has multiple forms, all of them usually resembling Sonic. As Classic Sonic, he looks just like the original Sonic the Hedgehog only with the same dark, bleeding eyes and wide fanged grin. The Sonic Plushie (which acts as a spy for Exe) looks like any other ordinary Sonic plush doll, except there are bloodstains under the eyes and if one looked closely, they could see a faint red glow within the black pupils. Exe's body is merely a shell for the real beast, however. What Exe truly looks like is a giant shapeless mass of pure Dark Matter, giving him a black and purple thundercloudy appearance, with two glowing red dots for eyes. Exe's default form is severely damaging to the touch, and is considered his most dangerous form despite being the weakest. Exe's signature outfit is a purple and black sleeveless, short-legged, skin-tight spandex suit complete with a black fur collar around the neck ending to an emblem of Exe's own design, resembling a blue demonic smiley face with four large red ribbons shaping an "X". Exe also wears a black and gold-lined cloak around his waist, supported by a black leather belt with a red "X" as the buckle. Exe's boots are knee-high and gothic-designed, having 2 belts on the back of each boot, and have purple lights under the heel and sole, signifying Exe's anti-gravity device made with the boots. His gloves are fingerless having purple lining on the finger holes and the cuffs being large and cuplike, much like the original design of Tail's glove cuffs, but without the straps. Personality Sonic.exe, personality-wise, is considered evil incarnate. Exe views humanity to be the perfect plaything and desires to one day have it all to himself for eternity, and believes himself to be a god thanks to his reality-controling powers. Exe's arrogance and sadism appears to stem from his creative side, so it's possible that he also uses his powers to torture humans just to see what he can do with them, not just because it gives him great pleasure and power over them. Aside from his insatiable love for humans and his sadistic and creative need to play with them, Exe also idolizes Sonic the Hedgehog, which inspired Exe to create a body for himself similar to his idol's and also create a world that has many aspects from Sonic's world, and hopes to one day have Sonic all to himself as he rules over humanity. While Exe does truly admire Sonic to the point of possible homosexuality and fanaticism, he also shows great disappointment whenever Sonic doesn't act like the Sonic he idolizes. In addition to Exe's arrogance, Exe greatly dislikes God and the Devil, believing that they both are unfit to rule over Humanity (In fact JC stated that the "SEGA 666" on the first Sonic.exe story was Exe's way of making fun of both God and the Devil). Exe also has a rather violent temper if provoked correctly, which can prove to be his undoing. If Exe doesn't get his way all the time or if the game isn't being played in his favor, Exe will get uncharacteristically angry. If one were to anger him enough, he would rage quit, but by doing so the resulting damage to his "system" would cause him to go into temporary sleep mode before waking back up. Sir JC believes this fatal flaw of Exe's to be part of Exe's connection with the game. If someone were to defeat or at least outsmart Exe, Exe will not stop until he either gets even with them or makes them his newest slave. Despite being evil, there is a few shreds of decency in Exe's character. Even though Exe loves tormenting humans in the worst way imaginable, he never considered killing one. Exe abhores death in several ways, believing that a dead human is a waste of a good toy, which is why he steals the souls instead, because the soul is eternal even in death, and Exe believes if he steals the soul and shapes it into a slave, it will live forever with him. Exe is also a very good sport most of the time and can be easy to impress, despite being painfully arrogant, as he's shown his admiration to Derek's persistence in stopping him before deciding to steal his soul. Exe is aware that he's evil, and even admits that he has a very monstrous personality. Exe is also known to be extensively manipulative and clever, as he influenced a master programmer to create the game disk, led a cult to believe that he's really a good guy, and has warped the minds of several of his slaves, most notably Tom. Abilities Sonic.exe has a massive array of powers and abilities, ranging from his reality-warping powers to the dreaded black hole inside his mouth. Reality Powers: Exe's most famous ability; Exe can control reality in anyway he likes. He can create matter, destroy it, remake it, change things, create worlds, change shape, he can do it all. The most notable forms of his reality powers is the creation of his world, the control over the game disk, his illusions and being able to turn a soul into a slave. Teleport: Exe can warp himself from one place to the other, as proven in the first Sonic.exe Creepypasta. Exe can even teleport into the human world though he can only be in it for a few minutes before having to go back into his world. Soul Stealing: In order for Exe to have slaves for eternity, he needs a human soul to make one. Whenever Exe comes out into our world he has limited time to steal a person's soul. After he steals one, the soul resembles a wispy ball of bluish light. Exe can easily alter the shape of the soul into a slave's body, the body resembling a video game character that the soul's owner liked most. Exe can even eat a soul, though doing so doesn't result in digestion, as a soul is eternal, so Exe can eat one soul as many times as he likes, though even nibbling on a soul can damage and dehumanize the mind of the slave the soul belongs to (Examples being Shadow.exe and Sally.exe). Shapechange: Exe can change his own appearance in addition to his reality powers, though he always prefers to resemble Sonic in some way. Over time Exe's main appearance has "updated" and changed drastically to look more like himself. Sir J.C. has not yet explained why Exe can update his true form. Black Hole: Arguably considered as Exe's most gruesome and most dangerous ability ever, and he never uses it. If Exe ever gets bored with a slave (he never gets bored of one), he opens up his mouth and also opens up a black hole inside. When Exe sucks up a soul with the black hole, the soul shrinks into a singularity and then vanishes, and is thus lost forever, erased from existence. Exe hates having to use the black hole in his mouth because he doesn't want to kill anyone. The only times Exe has ever used his black hole is when he made Eggman.exe look into it (the result caused Eggman.exe to become a mindless vegetable), and when he used it to frighten Tom. Dark Matter: Exe is made entirely out of Dark Matter. He lives off of it and can use it to use his powers. Just like a soul, Exe's Dark Matter is eternal, and as such, he can never be killed by normal means. He can also remove pieces of his Dark Matter to use however he deems neccessary, such as sending a piece to the programmer in order to complete the disk and creating the Seven Guardians. Removing the Dark Matter piece by piece has no real effect on Exe's psyche. Hacking: Exe is a very skilled programmer and hacker, considering how he's able to take full control of a PC once his game disk is in and how he manipulates what goes on in the game to show the player what's going on in his world. Levitation: Exe has the ability to fly, as shown in the Creepypasta when he chased after Tails. Sir JC explained that his ability to levitate is caused by his boots, which are used to cause anti-gravity. Likes *Humanity and Sonic Exe desires nothing more than to enslave all of humanity and have Sonic all to himself. He finds that humanity is purely fascinating on all accounts, he loves the good in it, the bad in it, humans are basically the ultimate toy to Exe, and as such he believes that the humans only exist to give him infinite satisfaction and joy. Exe greatly idolizes Sonic the Hedgehog to the point of unstable fanaticism, willing to do whatever it takes to have him all to himself when he rules. Whenever Sonic acts the opposite of the hedgehog Exe loves, Exe expresses great disappointment. Exe's idolization of Sonic is what inspired Exe to look like him and even create a world that has elements related to Sonic's world. *Sonic.exe's "Godhood" Due to Exe's immense powers, he views himself as a god, which he technically is since he created his world. This pride of his tends to get him in trouble whenever he gets humbled in a game, since the resulting rage-quit forces him into sleep mode. *The Cult of X Exe really likes the Cult of X due to how loyal they are of him, and thus he trusts his minions whole-heartedly However, just like the Cult, he doesn't like double-crossers or rebels and does not hesitate to punish them. *His Guardians and the Game Disk Exe has something of a small symbiotic relationship with his seven guardians and his game disk, this is most likely due to Exe using his dark matter to create them. Games *Due to his psychotic and sadistic personality, Exe has something of a childish mindset, and as such he really enjoys playing games with people, horrifying or otherwise. Notable games he enjoys playing are Hide-and-Seek and video games (mostly the Sonic ones). *Meatball Marinara and Pickles Sir JC revealed that Sonic.exe's favorite food is a bowl of meatballs with tomato sauce and sliced pickles as a side humor for his character. When asked about the pickles, JC explained that it was mainly based on Mr. Krab's description of a soul in the Spongebob Halloween Episode. Dislikes Just as there are things Exe really likes, there are also things that Exe really hates. *"Haters" While Exe loves humanity, he does seem to deeply resent those who seem to do nothing with their life but rage and hate about him (such people are called "Haters"). As such, whenever Exe captures a Hater, he sees to it that they get the most torment than the rest. Exe's motto is "Haters gonna bleed. HARD." *Not getting his way: Exe's temper is also his Judas. While Exe does enjoy a good fair game and does except losing once in a while, sometimes outright losing or not getting his way all the time is what really sets him off. Get Exe angry enough times, he'll rage-quit and leave you alone....for now. *Amy Rose: Sonic.exe hates Amy Rose with a fiery passion. He sees her as a threat to him having Sonic all to himself, and will not hesitate to put her in her place. He also dislikes anyone who likes Amy Rose, as he made two slaves resemble her. *Death: Exe dislikes death in the human world in several ways. Despite viewing it as a basic part of nature, Exe often expresses great disappointment at the death of a human being, claiming that it is a waste to such a good toy. Exe also has never actually murdered anyone before in his life, mainly because he doesn't want to kill anyone, again thinking that human death is a waste. However he is perfectly fine if the Cult of X kill someone for him, though he still expresses disappointment at the death. Goofiness While Sonic.exe is powerful and evil and beyond terrifying, there are some very comical and odd features about him, and Sir JC has confirmed several of the quirks to Exe's character. One major quirk of Exe's is that he tends to act incredibly goofy (or "Derps") sometimes, one example of Exe's "derpiness" is when he was naming one of the "rooms" in his world, according to JC. Another quirk is his love for meatball marinara and pickles and another noticeable quirk is that Exe tends to express what he says with his arms, over-dramatizing his hand gestures whenever speaking, even flexing and twitching his fingers in an unusual manner, as if itching to grab something. Sir JC stated that the flexing of Exe's fingers is supposed to show how both deranged and eccentric Exe is. Occupation * Master of the Cult of X and the .exe world... Status * Alive Other Information * Gender: Male * Species: Half Demon- Half Hedgehog Quotes (Sonic.exe creepypasta) * Hello. Do you want to play with me? * You're too slow. Want to try again? * FOuNd YoU! * So many souls to play with, so little time. Would you agree? * You're a lot of fun to play with kid. Just like your friend Kyle, though he didn't last long. * Won't be long now until you join him and all my other friends... * You can't run kid you're in my world now just like the others * I AM GOD. * Ready for round 2, Tom? * Try to keep this interesting for me, Tom... Quotes (Sonic.exe game v.5) * Hello. Do you want to play with me? * You're too slow. Want to try again? * FOuNd YoU! * So many souls to play with, so little time. Would you agree? * I AM GOD. * Ready for round 2? * そして、私の病気の魂はあなたが影の私の歩行者となります叫び声、不吉な罪で私を喜ばせる、陶酔の私たちの葬儀は、サタンの黒の心を破るだろう Translation: "And my diseased soul screams will you be my walker of the shadows, delight me with a sinister sin, Our funeral of euphoria Will break Satan's black heart..." * 看守,は、彼は地震、と看守,は、フェインを復元するシュラウドが求めていた淡いなります。最後に、ときに - 今、何が彼が役に立つ保存しないようにすることができ、鉄で形成された歯でキャッチされます。鐘は大声で強力One雷、そして骨格が原子に押しつぶされ、失敗すると消失光沢と月のレースは、実行されます。 Translation: "The warder he quakes, and the warder turns pale,The shroud to restore fain had sought; When the end,--now can nothing to save him avail, In a tooth formed of iron is caught. With vanishing lustre the moon's race is run, When the bell thunders loudly powerful One, And the skeleton fails, crushed to atoms." Quotes (Sonic.exe v.666) * Hello. Do you want to play with me? * You're too slow. Want to try again? * Don't like playing by the rules? (You Can't Run secret level begins) * You're fun to play with player's name. * But this is my world... * Won't be long now... * Soon player's name will be joining us... * players name, are you listening? * YOU'RE NEXT (These messages are seen once you find the You Can't Run secret level) * FOuNd YoU! * You will die at my hands... * So many souls to play with, so little time. Would you agree? * I will strip your flesh from your body... * Why do you keep fighting [insert player's name? My game has only just begun. ("..." secret level) * I AM GOD. * Ready for round 2, player's name? * (You don't need to use Google Translate to find out what the text says in English because the translation can be accessed if you find all Easter eggs.) "There is a way to release ourselves. A spell to obtain our souls once more, but when we speak it, no sound; We are all deaf. So failure is inevitable, and I regret ever entering my internal bet with the devil inside of me. Immortality vs. Soul Snatching. Gary Crook vs. Jake Shanley. Ambition is overrated..." Quotes (Sonic.exe v.7) *The fires await... (Hill Act 1 Secret level) * Hello. Do you want to play with me? * I will eat your heart... * You're too slow. Want to try again? * Don't like playing by the rules? (You Can't Run secret level begins) * You're fun to play with player's name. * But this is my world... * Won't be long now... * Soon player's name will be joining us... * players name, are you listening? * YOU'RE NEXT (These messages are seen once you find the You Can't Run secret level) * FOuNd YoU! * You will die at my hands... * So many souls to play with, so little time. Would you agree? * I will strip your flesh from your body... * Why do you keep fighting [insert player's name? My game has only just begun. ("..." secret level) * I AM GOD. * Ready for round 2, player's name? * DIE! (you will hear that every time you collect a secret ring) * "There is a way to release ourselves. A spell to obtain our souls once more, but when we speak it, no sound; We are all deaf. So failure is inevitable, and I regret ever entering my internal bet with the devil inside of me. Immortality vs. Soul Snatching. Gary Crook vs. Jake Shanley. Ambition is overrated..." * You had a chance to comply. Now you've come to far. * Can you hear them? They're trying to tell you something. * Oh, playing with them was such fun... almost as fun as you, players name? * There was Gary... and Jake... and Kyle... and Alice... and so many, many more... * It's time your soul joined theirs, player's name... (These are found in the bonus level which can only be accessed if you have all 3 secret rings) * (unsolved Japanese text) Gallery IAMGOD.jpg|His face... Wiki-background|The title screen 15284_Sonic_Exe_Found_You.png|I FOUND YOU! 15342_Sonic_EXE_I_came_to_you.png|Sonic flying Category:Characters